


Of All Things

by philslester



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Sasuke, POV Second Person, very vague in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philslester/pseuds/philslester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke comes home, but it's all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome yes this is a shitty freeverse narrative poem that i did in english instead of doing work lmao. i don't really know how i feel about second person pov but i felt it was best to use it since i wasn't gonna use names. idk it made sense at the time. this whole thing is really vague but also really obvious idek. anyways enjoy.

you see him for the first time in years

(somehow, you know it’ll be the last)

the waves are rolling gently, mockingly under your feet

he stands a ways away,

too far yet too close at the same time

he still smiles in that self-assured way, like he’s figured you out

(maybe he has)

his eyes are still as bright as the sky

and as intense as the fire raging in his body

the air gets sucked from your lungs

there’s a catch in your breath, but it doesn’t show

it can’t

you won’t let it

he speaks

his voice is as raspy as you remember it

you tell yourself you don’t miss it

tears prick behind your eyes

you blink them away

suddenly, he’s in front of you

his hand rests on your shoulder, uncertain, but firm

your skin burns under the weight

you push him away

there’s a tremble in your hand

your mind is racing

he holds out his own for you to take

you refuse

instead, you feel a familiar ache and rush down your arm, and into your palm

you thrust it towards him

he backs away, already preparing to defend

you sigh in relief at the distance, but he’s back as quick as he left with a counter

_good, this is good_ , you think

you and him settle back into old habits of unspoken taunts and blows

it lasts for hours

(it only feels like minutes to you)

too long for what’s to come

not long enough for you to handle

before you can stop yourself – it happens

he’s incredibly close to you

you can’t bear it

you close your eyes

maybe if you don’t see it, it’s not real

(it is)

your face is wet

your hand is wet

(you know that it is stained)

he coughs

you open your eyes

his expression is soft, but his brows are furrowed

you wait for him to yell, to scream, to reprimand you

he only lurches ever so slightly into you

you involuntarily lean towards him

his mouth is red

his chest and back are red

your eyes are red

and so is your hand

but his eyes

_oh._

his eyes

are the bluest oceans you’d ever have the pleasure drowning in

they are still as blue as 4 years ago

still as blue as 4 hours ago

4 minutes ago

4 seconds

you blink

he opens his mouth

_you came home_

he slumps against your shoulder, limp

it feels like you’ve been pulled under the waves beneath your feet

with no chance of ever surfacing

you scream

            and scream

                        and

                                    s c r e a m

**Author's Note:**

> lMAO so that's it. hope you had fun with the shittyness. i'm prob gonna read this at a poetry slam for 50 pts extra credit so.


End file.
